


Jedi And The Beast

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [14]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Love, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf! Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Rex has a howling secret. Kanan is worried for how secretive his lover is acting.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & CT-7567 | Rex, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Jedi And The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> For Captain Rex: "I was thinking of a oneshot where Rex is a giant bipedal werewolf! So he can't control it t and transforms scaring Kanan so Kanan has to reassure Rex to that he is doesn't care."
> 
> My first time doing this so correct me if I'm wrong in any way. Enjoy!

Rex fiddled in the seat of the gunner as he stared down at the view of Lothal. He and the Ghost Crew were set on a mission in the morning, so the crew were planning to camp out on the surface until morning.

To him, it was a BAD IDEA.

The crew had no clue what he was, what defect he got in his DNA while being made in Kamino. He should have told them, or at least have told Kanan, but the Jedi had mistrusted him for what the clones did to his master when they first met, so how could he just say to his now-boyfriend that he was a bipedal werewolf? How could he kiss the trust that he craved to gain goodbye in an instant?

"Rex?"

Rex jumped as a hand was clasped on his shoulder. He turned his seat around and smiled.

"Hey, Kanan,"

"Hey," Kanan returned the smile. "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rex tried not to swallow in nervousness. "Just... thinking. About the mission and all,"

"It's not that bad," Kanan shrugged. "Just stealing some Imperial supplies and a few intel,"

"That's... not what I'm worried about," Rex grimaced and wanted to throw himself into a ditch. 'WHY DID I SAY THAT?!'

Kanan looked confused now. Confused AND concerned. "What... are you worried about?"

'Kriff, I am DEAD.' Rex shook his head and stood up with a smile. "It's nothing, love. Just some... myths I heard that keep coming to me. Forget about it,"

"What... kind of myths, though?" Kanan asked as his lover tried to pass him.

"You know, myths," Rex shrugged. "In a planet of two moons, you'd expect that there would be werewolf myths and whatnot,"

"Huh, never heard of them," Kanan hummed in thought.

"The best ones were passed back when we were bored and out of our minds," Rex chuckled bitterly at the memories. "Two of my vod were usually the ones to tell the best myths, scaring the hell out of us at night to try to get us to stay awake,"

"Oh," Kanan's expression softened. "You don't need to explain,"

"Eh, it was necessary," Rex gave a shrug. "We landing soon?"

"In just a few minutes, actually," Kanan smiled.

"Great, let me get some stuff first," Rex pecked the other's cheek then walked off.

And by stuff, he meant to find some way to cover up his real secret...

X

Lothal was peaceful at night. Hera and Chopper had to fix up something in the Ghost, so the rest of them had to set up tents for them to sleep under until the ship was ready.

Rex was both terrified and thrilled. On one hand, he was thrilled to share a tent with Kanan. They could be close to each other and cuddle all they want without cramping each other's space (Kanan's bunk was sometimes so small that they were cramped). But on the other hand, he was terrified to sleep outside, under the light of the two moons of Lothal. Both moons were out and shining that night, so he feared how it may affect him.

"Rex, are you SURE that you're alright?" Rex turned to find his lover laying down and staring up at him with concern. "You've been staring up at the moons for a while now,"

"M'fine, love," the clone flashed the other a smile. "Just... wary and sleepless,"

"You DO know that some myths aren't real, right?" Kanan pursed his lips into a frown.

"Most are, so I'm being prepared," Rex shrugged.

"Come on, Rex, cuddle with me," Kanan whined.

"Hang on, love, I'll be back," Rex smiled and stood up to grab something from his bag. "Now, where was it...?"

Kanan frowned and leaned over to see what the other was getting. He narrowed his eyes as the clone turned up empty, growling with a hiss and a clenched fist.

"Dammit, I left it at the ship,"

"Left... what exactly?" Kanan raised an eyebrow.

Rex didn't answer, nor did he turn. Instead he threw his bag to the ground and ran out of the tent. Kanan gasped, getting to his feet.

"REX?!" he ran after the clone, not caring if he was still in his pajamas as he followed him into a field. "REX! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Suddenly, a howl cut through the air. Kanan froze in his tracks, eyes widened in horror.

'Could it be...?'

He looked around, scanning his surroundings as he began to hyperventilate. He took a few steps back, hands out and ready to fight. His eyes narrowed, trying to find the creature as another howl came, followed by loud growls.

"Karabast." he turned to where he heard the howl came from, which was a patch of taller grass. "C-Come out! Whatever you are!"

No response came. Kanan was confused and slowly approached the taller grass to see it's golden eyes shimmering wildly. It let out a snarl, causing him to jump back.

"Wh-What... are you...?"

The creature seemed to hear him and slowly walked forward. Kanan's eyes widened as he finally got a good look of the creature, which was soon towering over him.

It was a huge, HUGE werewolf! It had savage golden eyes and dark blue fur, with sharp-looking claws appearing from his paws. It's feet was massive and just as sharp as it stood on them like a regular person while his long, bushy tail swished behind him. His jaws were full of pearly white fangs, shimmering brightly under the light of the moons.

"Oh Force..." Kanan stumbled back, eyes wide in horror.

The creature's savage eyes suddenly turned round and more human. It soon let out a whimper before slowly backing up. Kanan was confused.

Was the creature... scared of him?

"Uhm..." Kanan tilted his head and slowly reached out. "H-Hey... It's... It's okay. It's OKAY. I... I won't hurt you. I promise,"

He let the Force flow through him and towards the werewolf. It seemed to sense the Force's soothing hum as it slowly calmed down. It then sat down, eyes half-iddled while panting, tongue out.

Kanan smiled and slowly came closer, but as he did, he felt that the werewolf was... familiar somehow. He closed his eyes and gripped tightly to his presence, trying to figure out who it was and why it seemed so familiar to him. When he finally did, he let out a gasp, cutting off the connection so abruptly that both he and the creature was startled.

"R-Rex...?"

The creature let out another whimper before running off. Kanan quickly got on his feet and dashed after him, tapping on the Force to go faster until he finally made it to the werewolf.

"Rex!" he pounced on the wolf, who let out a howl in surprise. "Rex, PLEASE! Stop running!"

'NO!' his lover screamed through his mind, shocking Kanan but not enough to shake him off. 'I... LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M A MONSTER! A FREAK!'

"REX, NO!" Kanan grabbed him by the shoulders and shook his head. "Rex, I don't CARE if you're... some werewolf. You're still Rex, aren't you? The clone that I had ironically fallen in love with?"

'I'm technically a bipedal werewolf since I walk on two feet instead of four, but yes, I guess?' Rex whimpered. 'But... I might hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you...'

"You? Hurt me?" Kanan chuckled and cuddled up to the werewolf. "You're like a fluffy pillow. There's nothing that you can do to hurt me in this form..."

'You... You really don't mind, though?' Rex sounded doubtful. 'I'm not... freaky? Or a beast?'

"Oh, you are," Kanan smiled and nuzzled against the soft fur. "but you're my beast,"

Rex seemed to be satisfied by that answer and smiled. He carefully stood up and slowly carried the Jedi back to their tent. 'Thank you, Kanan. I love you.'

"I love you too, Rex,"


End file.
